Sorrow
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: OS déprimant sur Tsuna et Enma. Ça ne suit pas le manga, la situation est totalement inventée. Amis suicidaire : Enjoy !


**Titre:** Sorrow

**Rating**: K+ (Mon premier qui n'est pas au dessus de T =D *fière*)

**Couple**: Enma/Tsuna

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! n'est toujours pas à moi malheureusement, j'ai beau prié Mukuro tout les jours et voué un culte à Akira Amano elle ne veut pas me le laisser !

**Note**: J'ai écrit ça en écoutant **Black Rock Shooter OST ~Sorrow~ Track 12 **et **Black Rock Shooter OST ~Isamu Takeshi~ Track 19 **qui sont des musiques quand même assez euh... Triste et... Déprimante. Donc ne vous attendez pas à un truc rempli de joie et de bonne humeur x)

**Je dédie ce petit OS juste bon à aller se pendre à Raiu-chan parce que c'est quand même grâce à elle qu'il à été écrit vu qu'elle m'a donné le pairing et les chansons ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Tsuna regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne bougeait pas, assit sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, une main serrée tellement fort que ses jointures en blanchissaient et l'autre tenant une lettre froissée et trempée des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était comme ça depuis plus de deux heures, assit sur cette chaise, immobile, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.<p>

Sa mère était venu le voir, elle lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, ou plutôt, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Et de toute façon, même si il avait entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il n'aurait pas répondu. Car une boule solidement noué dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, ou même d'essayer.

Reborn aussi était venu le voir, pour essayer de le réveiller, mais il n'avait pas écouté non plus, il n'avait pas voulut entendre les réprimande de son tuteur, il avait déjà bien assez mal au cœur comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, en ce moment plus que toutes les autrefois, il rejetait complètement le titre qui lui revenait. Ce titre souillé du sang de milliers d'innocents depuis des centaines d'année qu'était celui du Parrain des Vongola, il le rejetait. Il le haïssait plus qu'il n'avait jamais haït auparavant.

Car tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette stupide mafia, finalement Mukuro avait dit vrai, la détruire est la seule solution pour ne plus souffrir. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Car même si la mafia est anéantie, même si les guerres cessent dans le monde entier, même si la paix s'étend universellement, les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie.

Tsuna savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus, quoiqu'il fasse, qu'il était inutile de pleurer, de se morfondre, que ça ne le ferait pas revenir à la vie. Mais comment aurait il pu rester fier alors que son meilleur ami était mort. Celui qui avait mis plus de quatorze année à apparaître devant lui, le seul qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, le seul qui lui ressemblait. Et surtout, le seul qui l'aimait.

La seule personne en qui il avait confiance, la seule qui lui avait fait confiance. Comment avait-il put le laisser mourir. Il avait même essayer de se tuer ensuite pour le rejoindre, mais il n'avait pas pu. Car Tsuna était un lâche, et mieux que personne il le savait. Il avait beau se battre intérieurement, ce n'était pas lui.

Lorsqu'il revêtait la flamme de dernière volonté, il laissait les commandes de son corps à une partie de lui, une partie de lui qu'il rejetait totalement, qui ne s'éveillait que lors de son passage en hyper-mode. Oui, le digne parrain des Vongola, ce n'était pas lui, lui n'était que le reflet, l'ombre de ce que les autres voulaient qu'il soit.

Mais même cette part de lui n'avait pu protéger cet être pourtant si cher à ses yeux. Réalisant un effort surhumain, il se redressa et, d'un revers de la main, essuya ses larmes puis quitta sa chambre, puis la maison, ne se retournant pas sous les appels de sa mère, ni même ceux de Fuuta, Lambo, Bianchi, I-Pin ou encore Reborn.

Il marcha, il n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps, mais il marcha longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au milieu d'une forêt. Il ne connaissait pas les environs, et il ne chercha pas à se repérer. Peu lui importait maintenant. Vivre ou mourir, qu'elle importance puisque la seule personne qui le poussait à exister était morte, perdue à tout jamais.

Glissant une main dans la poche de son jean, il en ressortir une photo esquintée par trop de voyage, cette photo qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui. Il ne l'avait que depuis quelques mois et pourtant il pensait connaître la personne qui dessus souriait à ses côtés depuis une éternité.

Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler de nouveau et il tomba à genoux, le regard perdu, ampli de désespoir, de tristesse et de regrets. Il regrettait, de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait, de ne pas avoir été honnête avec celui qui l'était pourtant avec lui. Et surtout, de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger.

**-Désolé... Pardon... **

Il serra la photo contre lui, le corps secoué de sanglots, la lèvre du bas tremblotante, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, comme prisonnier des remords qui hantaient son esprit depuis que son âme sœur avait quitté ce monde. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, ce ciel qui était pourtant sensé le guider, l'aidé à protéger ses amis.

Il y vit le reflet du Primo, ses yeux ambré peint de tristesse, sa flamme vacillante sous les regrets qu'il ressentait, il aurait voulut pouvoir aidé son héritier, mais il n'avait pas pu. Tsuna serra les dents et les poings, abîmant un peu plus la photo.

Il détourna le regard, étonnant l'âme de son ancêtre. Il scella instinctivement ses pensées, il ne voulait plus laisser accès à son esprit à Giotto. C'était à cause de la famille qu'il avait créer que la personne qu'il chérissait le plus était morte, à cause de lui.

Il ravala ses larmes, même si elles coulaient encore, et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas la faute du Primo, c'était la sienne. Car il était faible, inutile et naïf. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était mort, seulement à cause de lui.

**-Enma...**

Enma. Le prénom qui tourbillonnait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis ces derniers jours. Le nom de son ami, de son meilleur ami, de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus, celle qu'il aimait. Il ne pu se retenir et hurla, à en perdre la voix, un cri déchirant tant il était ampli de tristesse et de désespoir. Ce n'est que lorsque son souffle fut quasi inexistant qu'il s'arrêta.

**-Enma... Je t'aime...**

Il avait enfin réussi à le dire. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, allongé dans l'herbe, les genoux repliés contre lui et les bras repliés contre son torse, les yeux rouges de ses pleurs, son torse se soulevant très lentement, comme si il allait s'endormir. Il serra la photo contre lui, versant une dernière larme pour Enma et tomba dans l'inconscience, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres, car désormais plus jamais il ne pourrais sourire. Jamais.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, une sorte de lumière opaque brilla près du corps endormit du jeune successeur Vongola. Une silhouette apparu, une forme humaine presque transparente mais à la chevelure et aux yeux flamboyant. Passant une main dans les cheveux du futur parrain, elle murmura doucement avant de disparaître.

_« Je t'aime aussi, Tsuna-kun. »_


End file.
